Does He Love You?
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Love triangles just aren't Sam's thing. Spam, Spencer/OFC


**A/N: **Spam songfic to "Does He Love You" by Rilo Kiley. I was listening to this song today and the plot just popped into my head. I apologize if its a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Zooey. Whom I eventualy based off of Zooey Deschanel

* * *

**Does He Love You?**

_Get a real job, keep the wind to your back  
__And the sun on your face  
__All the immediate unknowns are better than knowing this tired and lonely fate._

_Does he love you?  
__Does he love you?  
__Will he hold your tiny face in his hands? _

There were three people living at the Shay loft. Spencer, Spencer's girlfriend Zooey, and Sam. Well, Sam didn't _technically _live there. The loft had become a second home to her. Carly had been studying abroad for college in France while Freddie was in New York for college as well. That left Sam with no friends and no place to go. Well, there was Spencer. He allowed her to stay with him as much as she wanted. Also, Sam had been close friends with his girlfriend Zooey.

Zooey was a twenty six year old stage actress whom Spencer met while he helped build sets for the Seattle Center Theater Group. Sam had watched their romance grow throughout the years and she had wished to find love like that. Spencer seemed so happy with Zooey.

_I guess its spring; I didn't know  
__It's always seventy-five with no melting snow  
__A married man, he visits me_

_And I think he loves me  
__And when he leaves her  
__He's coming out to California with me _

Sam had a dirty secret. While Zooey would be at rehearsals, she and Spencer would fool around and eventually make love. It was supposed to be a one time thing. Zooey was mad at him so she left the loft for awhile. Spencer was depressed and lonely. He drank almost all the time not even bothering to concentrate on his work. Sam had become depressed and lonely as well having been fired at Chili My Bowl and then working at Inside out Burger and having the assistant manager trying to grope her. She came home that night and had a few drinks with Spencer.

One thing led to another and they ended up on the bed. No clothes, sweating, and panting. They swore to each other that the forbidden tryst would never leave them. But Spencer had become addicted to Sam. And Sam's wishes had come true. She had Spencer and life was becoming sweeter for a change.

That was, until Zooey came back into Spencer's life.

_I guess it all worked out  
__There's a ring on your finger and the baby's due out  
__You share a place by the park  
__And run a shop for antiques downtown_

_And he loves you, yeah, he loves you  
__And the two of you will soon become three  
__And he loves you, even though  
__You used to say you were flawed if you weren't free_

Things changed drastically when Zooey came back. Spencer fell back into love with her, purposed to her, and married her. After their first month of marriage, she had become pregnant. Hell, Zooey even gave up being an actress to run a vintage shop downtown. Still, Spencer was torn. He still saw Sam which he felt quite guilty of. He felt guilty every time a pregnant Zooey came back home from work wanting to be in his arms as he idly thought that she had no clue that half an hour ago he had been with Sam.

Zooey was still good friends with Sam. She thought of Sam as a little sister. Once, she even told Sam her anxieties from being with Spencer. She was afraid of marrying him, having children with him, not being totally sure if she loved him. Things Sam knew she could use against Zooey to make Spencer break up with her.

_Let's not forgive ourselves good friend  
__You and I were almost dead  
__And you're better off for leaving  
__Yeah, you're better off for leaving_

Everyday, Spencer played a terrible, terrible game. He could be with Sam one moment and then be with Zooey the next. Then there it was…Spencer totally broke down to Sam on the phone one night and told her how much he wanted to be with her. Being married with a child was wearing him down. When he was with Sam he felt like a kid again. He told her he loved her, and that he wanted to leave Zooey and run away to California with her.

Even though Sam was all too happy in Spencer's master plan…she did feel bad. She wanted Zooey to leave him.

_Late night, I get the phone  
__You're at the shop sobbing all alone  
__Your confession is coming out  
__You only married him; you felt your time was running out_

"I don't know what he would do if he ever found out" Zooey sobbed "I never wanted to marry him like this. I wanted to marry him because I'm in love with him."

"And you are in love with him, Zo" Sam comforted her even though there was that feeling of being guilty floating around.

_But now you love him and your baby  
__At last you are complete  
__But he's distant, and you once found him on the phone  
__Pleading "Baby, I love you and I'll leave her and I'm comin' out to California"_

"What do I do, Sam?" Zooey sobbed some more "I don't think I ever failed him as a wife. I married him, I gave him a child…what does he see in this other woman?"

Sam stayed silent as Zooey continued to cry her eyes out. She couldn't tell Zooey that she was the other woman. But she knew Spencer's promise could not be kept. Zooey truly loved Spencer with every part of her. And Spencer…he loved both Sam and Zooey the same way. But now it was becoming more obvious where his heart would end up following.

_Let's not forget ourselves, good friend  
__I am flawed if I'm not free  
__And your husband will never leave you  
__He will never leave you for me…_

It was a Saturday afternoon when Sam entered the Shay loft. It was her first time there in six months. Today was Spencer and Zooey's daughter Cassie's first birthday. Sam put her present on the table and greeted Carly and Freddie. She was standing around talking with them with a drink in her hand when her eyes wandered around and eventually spotted Spencer and Zooey with their daughter. They looked so happy. Like a little family. She just smiled and then turned her attention back to Carly and Freddie and laughed at the joke that was being told.

**FIN.**


End file.
